Oscuridad
by riquitv
Summary: Los hermanos caen en un agujero oscuro y quedan atrapados teniendo sólo que esperar para ser liberados. Sin embargo, ¿qué tan mal herido está Dean y cuánto tiempo podrá ocultarlo a su hermano? HurtDean! One shot.


**OSCURIDAD**

_**Nada de Supernatural me pertenece y no estoy ganando dinero escribiendo estás locuras.**_

_**Esta historia se sitúa en la segunda temporada, después de Playthings (ya saben, el capítulo con la niñita fantasma, Maggie, y todas esas muñecas tan tenebrosas). Así que Sam está con toda la idea de salvar a la mayor cantidad de personas para evitar volverse un psicópata asesino o algo así. **_

_**Disfruten la historia.**_

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Despertó con la sensación de humedad en su rostro, en sus manos, en todo su cuerpo. La cabeza le dolía tanto que si hubiera podido sacársela lo habría hecho con gusto. _¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó?_ Se preguntó Sam sin fuerzas para abrir los ojos.

Frío, dolor, frío, dolor. Dean. ¿Dónde estaba Dean? Sam finalmente reunió fuerzas para abrir los ojos y lo único que encontró fue "oscuridad". Pero era una oscuridad como nunca había experimentado antes. Todo se presentaba totalmente negro, no había ni la más pequeña luz. _Mis ojos se van a acostumbrar y podré distinguir por lo menos algunas cosas._ Pensó Sam. El siguiente paso era tratar de incorporarse. Podía sentir en su espalda el piso rocoso que le molestaba. ¿Piso de rocas? Ah, sí, ahora lo recordaba, habían caído en una cueva subterránea.

Las imágenes pasaron rápidamente por la mente de Sam. Las desapariciones en el bosque que indicaban el ataque de un Wendigo. Dean empeñándose en que sólo era un oso y Sam convenciéndolo de ir a revisar. No es que a Dean no le importaran las personas desaparecidas, es que habían encontrado a una de ellas y todo indicaba que se trataba de un ataque de oso, pero Sam aún se sentía asustado por la posibilidad de convertirse en un ser malvado y la idea de salvar a la mayor cantidad de personas posible lo impulsaba a continuar investigando. _Quizá no los salve de un Wendigo pero puedo salvarlos del oso, no importa lo que sea, debo detener las muertes._ Sam había convencido a Dean de echar un vistazo y ambos se habían internado en el bosque.

Tal como Dean había creído, se trataba de un gran oso que habiendo probado el sabor de la carne humana se había convertido en asesino. ¿Por qué no habían encontrado los otros cuerpos? Porque el oso los había arrastrado hasta su guarida. ¿Por qué un oso haría eso? Los hermanos no lo sabían, era algo que tendrían que clasificar como "inexplicable" o quizá algún experto en osos pardos podría encontrar una explicación lógica. Por ahora lo único que importaba es que tras haber sido atacados por el oso le habían disparado y lo habían matado, las muertes habían acabado y ellos podían regresar satisfechos a buscar otra cacería más, de preferencia, una cacería de seres sobrenaturales en vez de animales salvajes.

"Bueno Sammy, la próxima vez que tu hermano mayor con su vasta experiencia te diga que se trata de un maldito oso, hazle caso."

"Deja de hablar en tercera persona, Dean. Además, no fue en vano que viniéramos."

"El guardabosques pudo haberse encargado fácilmente del oso, Sam."

"Sí, pues no veo que haya hecho un buen trabajo hasta ahora. Cinco personas desaparecidas. Cinco." Gritó Sam defendiéndose.

"Sólo digo que odio acampar, y prefiero evitarlo tanto como pueda." Respondió Dean caminando de espaldas para mirar al rostro a su hermano que venía detrás. En ese momento Dean se detuvo, había sentido el suelo moverse. Se quedó quieto y levantó la mano para indicarle a Sam que se detuviera también. Justo cuando iba a abrir la boca para advertirle a Sam que estaban sobre suelo peligroso, ambos cayeron en lo que sólo podía ser una cueva subterránea. La caída fue tan fuerte que lo último que Sam recordaba era impactar con el suelo rocoso y sentir que ese era el último segundo de su vida. Después, había quedado inconsciente y ahora que despertaba se preguntaba si seguía en la tierra de los vivos ya que la oscuridad del lugar lo hacía pensar más en el reino de Hades, el dios griego de los muertos.

"Sam, ¿estás ahí?"

La voz de su hermano devolvió a Sam a la realidad. Era Dean, en verdad era Dean. Pero, ¿de dónde venía su voz?

"¡¿Sam?!" Gritó Dean una vez más.

"¡Dean! Estoy aquí. ¿Dónde estás?"

"J aja, creo que estoy unos pisos más abajo, Sammy."

Recién entonces Sam se dio cuenta de que la voz de su hermano venía de abajo.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Dean con el tono que usaba cada vez que Sam estaba en peligro.

"Sí, un poco golpeado pero estoy bien." Sam se examinó los brazos, piernas y costillas. "Creo que no tengo nada roto, ¿qué hay de ti?"

"Yo estoy en el paraíso, con cascadas de agua y chicas en bikini." Respondió Dean tratando de hacer sonreír a su hermano. Aunque Sam podía adivinar por el tono y por lo mucho que le costaba hablar a Dean, que también debía estar herido, tanto o más que él.

"En serio, Dean. ¿Cómo estás?"

"Súper. Ahora, concéntrate en sacarnos de aquí."

Sam iba a insistir pero conociendo a su hermano, sabía que no tenía sentido intentarlo.

"Bueno, parece que estamos en una cueva subterránea."

"Qué observador, Sammy. ¿Cómo llegaste a esa brillante conclusión?"

"Deja de fastidiar, Dean. Sólo estoy estableciendo los hechos. Quizá podamos trepar." Sam tanteó la pared y para su desilusión comprobó que sería imposible trepar. "Está muy resbaloso, debemos estar cerca de un río subterráneo o algo así porque siento agua cayendo."

"Te lo dije, cascadas de agua y chicas en bikini." Respondió Dean.

"Dean, ¿puedes ver algo?" Preguntó Sam preocupado. Habían pasado ya varios minutos y su vista ya debería haberse acostumbrado a la oscuridad, sin embargo el panorama seguía tan oscuro como si hubieran puesto una venda negra en sus ojos.

"Oh, tú también lo notaste. Empezaba a creer que me había golpeado demasiado fuerte la cabeza." Dijo Dean respirando trabajosamente.

"Esto no es normal." Mientras más se daba cuenta Sam de la situación más se preocupaba. No sólo estaba separado de su hermano sino que no podía saber siquiera qué tan lejos estaban el uno del otro. Era obvio que al caer, Dean había caído hasta un nivel más profundo, pero ¿qué tan profundo? _No debe ser demasiado, cuando habla lo puedo escuchar claramente, pero no puedo verlo. No puedo ver absolutamente nada._ "Dean, esto no es normal, deberíamos poder ver por lo menos algo de luz ¿no crees?"

"Si ves una luz, no camines hacia ella, Sammy."

"¿Quieres tomar esto en serio? Si no encontramos una forma de salir de aquí…" Sam prefirió no completar la idea.

"No te preocupes, Sam, sólo tenemos que esperar que salga el sol. A lo más nos moriremos de aburrimiento antes que eso pase."

"¿Sólo esperar que salga el sol? ¿De qué hablas?"

"Estamos en un _agujero oscuro_."

"Sí, eso ya lo sé, aunque yo diría que es más que _oscuro_."

"No, no, un _agujero oscuro_ sobrenatural. ¿Qué nunca leíste sobre _agujeros oscuros_ en el diario de papá?"

"No, y créeme que lo he leído de tapa a tapa."

"Pues te perdiste esa parte. Son sólo unas pocas líneas. No son comunes ni muy peligrosos, a menos que te rompas el cuello en la caída."

"Espera, espera, ¿_agujeros oscuros_? ¿Estás bromeando?"

"No, Sam, no estoy bromeando, es cierto. Son agujeros que aparecen de la nada y desaparecen cuando sale el sol. Lo único que tienen de peligroso es su profundidad."

"¿Y cómo los… eliminas?"

"J aja ja, ¿quieres matar a un _agujero oscuro_? Eso es imposible, Sam. Así como es imposible matar a cualquier cosa que no tenga vida."

"No dije que quisiera _matarlo_, sólo, _desaparecerlo_, para que nadie más salga lastimado."

"Pues, no sé si sea posible. El diario de papá sólo los menciona, supongo que alguna vez él cayó en uno y lo anotó en su diario para que si alguna vez nos topábamos con otro igual supiéramos que sólo debíamos esperar."

"Esperar. ¿Esa es la gran solución?"

"Sip."

"Perfecto." Sam suspiró molesto. Por lo general era Dean el que se aburría con facilidad, pero por alguna razón, toda esa oscuridad ponía a Sam muy incómodo. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de qué era lo que en realidad lo tenía inquieto, y eso era la quietud de Dean. Definitivamente había algo mal con su hermano. Sam sabía que sería inútil volver a preguntar, así que decidió usar otra táctica.

"Hey, Dean. Ya que vamos a estar aquí atrapados por unas horas, por lo menos podemos conversar ¿no crees?"

"¿Conversar? ¿Es en lo único que piensas? Debiste ser psicólogo, Sam, habrías sido muy feliz escuchando a los demás contarte sus problemas."

"No tienes que contarme tus traumas infantiles, Dean." Respondió Sam fastidiado. "No sé, cuéntame algo gracioso si quieres, algo que haya pasado cuando estuve en Stanford."

Dean se quedó callado unos minutos. Sam no sabía si era porque estaba pensando en qué contarle o porque definitivamente no iba a hablar, pero justo cuando iba a preguntar de nuevo, su hermano contestó.

"No lo sé, Sam. No se me ocurre nada por ahora."

Sam sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago. Al no poder ver nada su oído estaba compensando la falta de visión y en esa última frase había podido "sentir" el sufrimiento en la voz de su hermano. No pudo esperar más y Sam intentó el método directo una vez más.

"Dean, no quiero respuestas evasivas ni estúpidas bromas. ¿Estás herido?"

Una vez más Dean se quedó en silencio.

"Dean. ¡Dean!"

"No grites, Sam. Te escuché la primera vez." Contestó Dean tratando de dar a su voz la mayor fuerza posible pero fallando grandemente.

"Entonces por qué no respondías."

"Estaba tratando de pensar en una respuesta que no fuera evasiva ni graciosa. Mmmm… lo siento, no se me ocurre nada."

"Si no me dices la verdad voy a bajar yo mismo a revisarte."

"No puedes, Sam, está muy resbaloso y no hay de dónde agarrarse."

"No importa, me dejaré caer." Amenazó Sam. Sabía que Dean no lo pondría en peligro y tendría que contestar.

"Sólo vas a romperte el cuello, Samantha. Deja de hacer tanto drama."

Si Sam hubiera podido habría golpeado a su hermano por ser tan idiota. Ese acto de "macho que nunca se queja" ya estaba pasado de moda.

"Voy a contar hasta tres y luego iré por ti. Uno…" _Vamos Dean, sólo sé sincero._ "Dos…" _¡Responde, maldita sea! _"Tre…"

"¡No te atrevas, Sam!" Gritó Dean con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. "Juro que eres más molesto… que un mosquito en un ataúd."

"¿Mosquito en un ataúd?"

"Larga historia." Respondió Dean débilmente.

"Entonces, ¿vas a decirme dónde estás herido o voy a revisarlo yo mismo?"

"Tobillo roto… Costillas… no lo sé, quizá no estén rotas… herida en la cabeza… está sangrando pero ya sabes cómo son las heridas en la cabeza… ladran pero no muerden…

A Sam eso le había parecido demasiado fácil. Dean debía estar ocultando algo.

"¿Qué más?"

"¿Qué?"

"Dónde más estás herido, Dean."

_No es fácil engañarte, hermanito. Pero yo también sé bailar tango._ "Está bien, está bien… lo admito… tengo el orgullo herido por haber caído en uno… de los fenómenos sobrenaturales… más estúpidos que puedan existir."

Aunque Sam aún siguiera creyendo que Dean estaba más herido de lo que quería admitir prefirió dejar el asunto momentáneamente. Sacando su celular para ver la hora Sam descubrió con molestia que la pantalla no se iluminaba. _¿Se habrá malogrado con la caída?_ Sam golpeó el celular contra su mano y siguió dándole vueltas. Al parecer Dean escuchó sus movimientos y adivinó lo que hacía.

"Estamos en un _agujero oscuro_, aunque tuvieras el reflector más potente no alumbraría porque este lugar se traga la luz."

"Sólo quería ver la hora."

"Cuando caímos eran las cuatro de la tarde, estuviste durmiendo unas cuatro horas…"

"¡Hey, no estaba durmiendo, estaba inconsciente! " Se defendió Sam.

"Es lo mismo. Deben ser las ocho de la noche."

_El sol sale a las cinco o seis de la mañana. Son 9 a 10 horas._ Calculó Sam preocupado.

_Seguro ahora está calculando cuanto tiempo me queda de vida. Juro que se preocupa como una mamá gallina._ Pensó Dean mientras trataba de cambiar a una posición más cómoda. Pero Sam no estaba lejos de la verdad. Al caer, Dean se había llevado la peor parte. Su cuerpo había impactado con tal fuerza en la pequeña plataforma de piedra en la que finalmente había quedado Sam, que todo su lado izquierdo había sufrido el mayor daño. Su tobillo izquierdo estaba en un ángulo muy extraño. No podía mover la pierna ni el brazo izquierdos y se había formado un pequeño charco de sangre que se mezclaba con el agua que caía sobre su cabeza. Por eso Dean no se movía. No quería y no podía. El dolor era insoportable.

Para aumentar su desgracia, el golpe no lo había dejado inconsciente así que había tenido que soportar cuatro largas horas sin saber de su hermano. Había tratado de incorporarse pero lo único que había logrado era empeorar sus heridas. Finalmente se había consolado pensando que quizá Sam no había caído junto con él. Por cuatro horas Dean esperó impaciente hasta que el sonido de movimiento en la plataforma superior le indicó que su hermano estaba con él y estaba vivo.

Satisfecho de saber que Sam no estaba muy malherido, toda la concentración de Dean se había dirigido a evitarle preocupaciones innecesarias a su hermanito. _¿De qué sirve que se preocupe si no puede hacer nada al respecto?_ Había razonado. _El muy tonto va a querer bajar a ayudarme y sólo se va a romper el cuello en el intento. No. Hay que esperar. Esperar que salga el sol. Claro que cuando me vea se va a molestar por no haberle dicho la verdad pero… es inútil, no puede hacer nada por ahora. De hecho, creo que no va a poder hacer nada para evitar…_ Dean se dio cuenta de algo en lo que no había reparado antes, quizá por la pérdida de sangre su cerebro no procesaba tan rápido como solía hacerlo. Sin atención médica, no iba a poder sobrevivir la noche. Por primera vez Dean se dio cuenta de la gravedad de su situación. Por primera vez, Dean cayó en cuenta que esas podían ser sus últimas horas de vida, sus últimas horas con su hermano.

"Dean, ¿crees que hayamos hecho alguna diferencia hoy?"

La voz preocupada de su hermano menor sacó a Dean de sus cavilaciones. Él conocía esa voz. Era la voz de Sam cuando estaba asustado. Pero, ¿por qué estaba asustado? Inmediatamente Dean se puso en modo "hermano mayor" y olvidándose del dolor pensó en aliviar el de su hermano.

"¿A qué te refieres… Sam?" _Bueno, eso no salió tan bien. La próxima vez intenta hablar más fuerte y con un solo aire._

"Tú lo dijiste. El guardabosque pudo haberse encargado del oso. Así que… quizá… quizá nosotros no hicimos nada extraordinario, quizá sólo logré meterte en este _agujero oscuro_ o como quieras llamarlo y todo fue en vano."

_Así que eso es lo que te molesta._ Dean recordaba las palabras de su hermano. Quería salvar a todas las personas que fuera posible, de esa forma, podría evitar su destino de convertirse en un ser malvado. _Tonterías, Sammy. Yo podría convertirme en un ser malvado pero tú… imposible._

"Quedó demostrado que el guardabosques no sabe dónde está su nariz, así que… yo diría que sí hicimos una diferencia… Tú la hiciste… tú le disparaste al oso… y al hacerlo… salvaste a muchas personas." _Eso es, precisamente lo que necesitas escuchar, ¿verdad, Sammy?_ Aún si poder verlo, Dean pudo _sentir_ una sonrisa en el rostro de su hermano cuando volvió a hablar.

"Creo que el psicólogo debiste ser tú, Dean."

_¿Quién va a cuidar tu espalda, ahora, Sammy? ¿Quién te va a decir que nadie puede cambiar lo que tienes en el corazón, sólo tú?_

"Dean, ¿sigues conmigo?"

"Sí…" _Siempre._

_¿Qué te está pasando, Dean? ¿Por qué no confías en mí?_

La risa débil de Dean sorprendió a Sam. ¿Por qué estaba riendo?

"Saliste corriendo… desnudo… y fue tan cómico…" Rió Dean.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Tenías cinco años, Sammy… el día anterior habíamos visto _Psicosis_. No debí dejarte verlo… pero estabas aburrido… papá no estaba… Así que ese día… cuando fuiste a bañarte… yo entré a lavarme las manos y tú debiste haber visto mi sombra a través de la cortina de la ducha… porque saliste corriendo asustado… estabas convencido que iba a matarte… como en esa escena de la película…" Dean siguió riendo débilmente casi quedándose sin aire. Eso le provocó dos sentimientos encontrados a Sam. Por un lado era reconfortante escuchar la risa de su hermano, pero por otro lado, escucharla tan débil le provocaba un cosquilleo en el estómago que lo tenía inquieto.

"¿Y dices que salí desnudo?"

"Sí… hasta el estacionamiento…. Fue tan gracioso… Tuve que atraparte y meterte en la habitación… mientras pateabas y gritabas que te querían matar…"

"Sólo tenía cinco años, Dean. Y no debiste dejarme ver esa película." Respondió Sam tratando de hacerse el ofendido, aunque en el fondo estaba disfrutando la historia.

"Papá pensó lo mismo… se enfadó mucho… pero después le pareció divertido… creo que le contó la historia a Bobby… y al Pr. Jim… y eso ya es mucho decir… papá no solía compartir historias con nadie…"

Un aire de melancolía pareció invadir la cueva.

"Lo extrañas mucho, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Sam. No esperaba que su hermano respondiera pero valía la pena intentarlo.

"Sí, así es."

Los hermanos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Sam tratando de decidir cuál sería su próximo movimiento. Parecía que Dean estaba dispuesto a _hablar_ con él, y quería aprovechar la oportunidad. Dean por su lado estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento para poder conversar con su hermano sin ahogarse en su propia sangre.

"Dean, he estado pensando, y creo que papá sabía lo que hacía cuando te eligió a ti como mi… guardián." Empezó Sam con voz quebrada. "No me parece bien que haya puesto un peso tan grande sobre ti. No estoy de acuerdo con muchos de sus métodos pero… creo que él sabía que yo te necesitaba a ti más que… a él. Y no es que no lo haya necesitado o que no lo amara." Se corrigió Sam inmediatamente. "Es sólo que siempre has sido tú el que ha estado conmigo. Tú me criaste. Tú me enseñaste a atar mis zapatos y a afeitarme y eres tú el que vivió las historias graciosas que después papá contaba. Y sólo quería decirte que…" Sam se limpió la garganta. "Que confío en ti, y en que harás todo lo posible para salvarme de mi destino. Y que aún si no pudieras hacerlo sé que lo intentarás. Y… gracias. Gracias por todo."

Las palabras de su hermano alegraban y herían el corazón de Dean. Sam confiaba en él, pero justo ahora cuando más lo iba a necesitar él iba a fallarle.

"Eso me partió el corazón, Samantha." Dijo Dean tratando de bromear.

"No seas estúpido, Dean. Estoy tratando de ser serio."

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ya dijiste lo que tenías que decir… ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?" ¿Era eso lo que en verdad quería Dean? Eran sus últimas horas de vida con su hermano y ya no sabía de qué debía hablar con él. ¿Debía decirle lo que sentía? ¿Debía despedirse? ¿O debía seguir siendo el mismo de siempre para que su hermano lo recordara como siempre había sido?

"Dean, dime la verdad, ¿qué tan herido estás?"

Dean no podía ver a su hermano pero en la forma en que había hablado era como si le estuviera lanzando una de esas miradas de cachorrito abandonado que siempre terminaban rompiendo sus barreras y obligándolo a complacer a su hermanito.

"Podría estar peor." _Eso es. No estoy mintiendo pero tampoco estoy asustándolo. Mejor lo distraigo antes que decida seguir preguntando._ "Sam. Yo también quería… decirte algo. Y ya sabes que odio los momentos cursis… así que voy a decir esto sólo una vez… Si hay algo que he aprendido de ti… es a no darme por vencido… Desde que eras sólo un bebé… siempre has luchado por lo que has querido… nunca dejaste que nada se interpusiera… en tu camino… Así que… estoy convencido de que… al final… tú vas a vencer… No importa si el demonio de ojos amarillos tiene planes para ti… Tú vas a vencer… Lo harás, hermano… Eres lo suficientemente terco… para lograrlo."

"Abrázame, Dean. Eso fue hermoso." Dijo Sam copiando la broma que hace tiempo había hecho su hermano.

"Cállate, perra."

"Tú cállate, idiota."

Sam sabía que no era normal que su hermano tuviera una charla tan personal con él y eso sólo le demostraba que sus sospechas con respecto a Dean eran ciertas. Pero antes de que pudiera seguir con su interrogatorio para lograr que su hermano fuera sincero con respecto a la gravedad de sus heridas, la oscuridad que los rodeaba empezó a aclarar y Sam hasta podía jurar que al mirar hacia abajo detectaba una pequeña luz.

"Dean, ¿puedes ver eso?"

"Sí, parece que está empezando a iluminarse… Pero… falta mucho para el amanecer."

"Quizá estuviste inconsciente las primeras horas."

"No… no fue así."

Sam miró hacia abajo y conforme pasaban los segundos el lugar se iluminaba más. Entonces, pudo ver con horror que no podía llegar a distinguir el final del hoyo. Había pisos y pisos de rocas, eran como pequeñas plataformas salientes, pero al centro del hoyo se podía seguir viendo hacia abajo y hacia abajo y hacia abajo, parecía que no tenía fin. Sam miró hacia arriba y pudo ver un par de plataformas más, sin embargo, no podía distinguir el cielo, sólo había oscuridad, como si estuvieran en un pozo que hubiera sido tapado.

_Por lo menos tuvimos suerte de no caer muy profundo._ Sam trató entonces de ubicar a su hermano, al principio no pudo encontrarlo pero entonces, mirando más hacia la derecha distinguió la figura de Dean en la plataforma que estaba por debajo de él unos cinco metros aproximadamente.

"Dean. Puedo verte." La luz empezó a iluminar con mayor intensidad y Sam observó con horror la condición en que se encontraba su hermano. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la palidez de su rostro le recordaba a Sam la piel de alguno de los cadáveres que habían quemado en todos sus años de cazadores. Había sangre a su alrededor y sobre él. Sam se preguntó por un momento si Dean estaba muerto y todo ese rato sólo había estado imaginando escuchar su voz. _No, no, por favor, no. Dean. Tienes que estar bien. Por favor._ Como respuesta a sus plegarias Dean abrió los ojos y sus miradas se cruzaron.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste?" Preguntó Sam con voz temblorosa.

"No tiene caso, Sam." Dean miró a su hermano y pudo ver lágrimas en sus ojos. Esos ojos. Dean no quería morir y que lo último que viera fueran los ojos desconsolados de su hermano menor.

Sam por su parte pudo ver en la mirada de Dean ánimo y fuerza. Era como si con sólo mirarlo su hermano pudiera pasarle su energía y darle el consuelo que tanto necesitaba.

"Voy a sacarte de aquí, Dean. Vas a lograrlo. Vamos a hacerlo. Juntos."

"Es muy tarde." Dijo Dean sonriendo. "Aunque pudiéramos salir de aquí… estamos muy lejos de la carretera… no hay nada que hacer."

_No te rindas, Dean. No lo hagas._ "No voy a dejarte morir. Voy a sacarte de aquí." Sam empezó a moverse tratando de decidir cuál sería la ruta más segura para descender hasta donde estaba su hermano.

"Quédate dónde estás… Sam." Advirtió Dean.

"No. Voy a bajar por ti."

"Sam. No." Rogó Dean una vez más, pero Sam no lo escuchó y empezó a descender tratando de no resbalar por la roca. Gracias a la luz que ahora iluminaba el lugar Sam pudo descender con gran dificultad pero con vida.

"No, Sam… No debiste…" Pero ya era muy tarde. Sam estaba a su lado.

Tratando de causar el menor daño posible, Sam trató de evaluar la condición de su hermano.

"Déjame, Sam." Dijo Dean tratando de sonar amenazador pero logrando sólo que su voz sonara como un débil gruñido.

"Quédate quieto. Así que sólo un tobillo roto, costillas rotas y herida en la cabeza ¿eh?"

"Era sólo un resumen."

"Has perdido mucha sangre. Voy a hacer un torniquete en tu brazo." Sam se sacó la camisa y la hizo tiras para poder hacer el torniquete y evitar que su hermano siguiera perdiendo sangre. _Por favor, Dean. No me dejes._

"Sam." _Más fuerte, Dean. Puedes hacerlo. Más fuerte._ "Sam." Dijo Dean finalmente logrando que su hermano lo escuchara.

"¿Si?"

"Lo siento."

"No gastes energías, Dean. Estarás bien."

"No lo creo, Sam."

"Dean, por favor, tienes que luchar. Te… te necesito."

Dean sonrió y levantó la mano derecha para tomar el rostro de su hermano.

"No tengas miedo… Sam… Todo saldrá bien."

Sam trató de reprimir las lágrimas que se asomaban a sus ojos. Aún en sus últimos momentos su hermano mayor podía consolarlo como cuando eran niños y corría a su cama porque había tenido alguna pesadilla.

"No dejarás que un estúpido _agujero oscuro_ te venza, ¿verdad, Dean?" _No te rindas, por favor, no me dejes._

"Haré lo posible… Sammy."

Hasta el momento ninguno de los hermano se había puesto a pensar en la razón u origen de esa luz sobrenatural que había aparecido. Ambos estaban demasiado ocupados tratando de aferrarse a esos últimos momentos juntos. Sin saberlo, sin embargo, se estaban salvando. Mientras menos pensaran en la oscuridad que los rodeaba. Mientras más se concentraran el uno en el otro. En el amor que sentían por su hermano, más iluminaba la luz y se rompía la maldición del _agujero oscuro_.

"Dean, ¿escuchas eso?"

"Es un búho."

Sam miró hacia arriba y descubrió con sorpresa que podía ver el cielo y que éste estaba cada vez más cercano. No sentía que se estuvieran moviendo pero cada segundo estaban más cerca de la superficie.

"¿Ha amanecido?" Preguntó Dean.

"No, puedo ver la luna."

"Sam." Dean se aferró a la camiseta de su hermano al sentir que no podía más. Estaba perdiendo la batalla y la muerte estaba cercana.

"Sólo un poco más. Aguanta un poco más." Sam no sabía cómo iba a lograr llevar a su hermano a un hospital a tiempo, pero no quería pensar en perderlo.

"Sam." Volvió a decir Dean en un susurro. No podía decir nada más. No tenía fuerzas. Así que comunicó lo que quería decir con los ojos.

_Lo siento, Sam. Lamento haberte fallado._

"No, Dean. Tú puedes hacerlo. Sé que puedes hacerlo." Dijo Sam colocando su brazo bajo la cabeza de su hermano y aferrándose a él con todas sus fuerzas.

"Sam…"

Justo cuando creía que era el fin ambos se encontraron otra vez en medio del bosque. En la superficie.

"¿Cómo llegamos acá?" Preguntó Dean confundido.

Sam miró a su alrededor sin explicarse cómo. Sin embargo, no había tiempo para descifrar misterios. Su hermano estaba muriendo.

"Te llevaré a un hospital." Sam tomó a Dean en sus brazos dispuesto a llevarlo lo más rápido posible hasta el auto y empezó a avanzar.

"Pero, ¿qué demo…" Dijo Dean luchando por liberarse.

"Dean, no te muevas."

"Suéltame, Sam. Estoy bien." Dean empujó a Sam y éste perdió el equilibrio cayendo ambos al piso.

"¿Qué? Pero… ¿Cómo… No entiendo." Dijo Sam finalmente observando a su hermano incorporarse y sacudirse la ropa. "¿Estás bien? Pero estabas sangrando y…"

"Tú cómo estás." Preguntó Dean ofreciéndole la mano.

"Mi… cabeza… no me duele." Respondió Sam examinándose.

"Yo también estoy bien. Mírame."

Sam recién entonces pudo distinguir a su hermano a la luz de la luna. No había sangre y estaba de pie, caminando. El torniquete que había puesto en su brazo, sin embargo, seguía en su lugar.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Parece que al salir del _agujero oscuro_ lo que nos pasó estando ahí se revirtió." Contestó Dean.

"Ni siquiera sé cómo es que salimos. No ha amanecido."

"Quizá papá se equivocó, y no depende del amanecer sino sólo de un… límite de horas."

"Sí, puede ser." Dijo Sam rascándose la cabeza.

"Debemos regresar por nuestras cosas." Dean emprendió el camino de regreso que estaba sólo a unos pasos de ahí.

"Dean, ¿estás seguro que estás bien?"

Dean miró a su hermano y sonrió.

"Sí, lo estoy y… gracias por no rendirte, Sam. No sé cómo pero nos salvaste."

"Fuiste tú el que no se rindió. Y lo que dije, era cierto. Es cierto."

"Lo sé." Contestó Dean. Poniendo su mano en el hombro de Sam, Dean dio por concluido el _momento_ y se agachó a recoger el maletín con las armas que habían traído.

"Hey, Dean. Me debes una camisa." Dijo Sam señalando la tira de tela que ahora colgaba suelta en el brazo de su hermano.

"Yo ni siquiera te pedí que bajaras." Se defendió Dean.

"Tú habrías hecho lo mismo por mí."

"Si yo fuera el hermano menor habría escuchado a mi hermano mayor."

"Tú nunca escuchas a nadie."

"Porque yo soy el hermano mayor y siempre tengo la razón."

"Por favor, Dean. Ese argumento dejó de ser válido cuando cumplí 10."

"J aja, eso es lo que quieres creer. A los 14 todavía podía convencerte de que me hicieras caso."

"Eres un manipulador."

"Quién habla de manipulación, Sr. Ojos de cachorro abandonado"

"Yo no tengo ojos de… ¿de qué dijiste?"

"Olvídalo."

"No, Dean, dime."

"Olvídalo, Sam."

"¿En serio crees que tengo mirada de cachorro?"

"Sam."

"¿Eso funciona contigo?"

"¡Dije que lo olvidaras!"

"J aja, no puedo creerlo…"

Los hermanos siguieron discutiendo y bromeando todo el camino. Lo que habían pasado había sido demasiado fuerte, demasiado doloroso y el recuerdo sería amargo, pero aunque no sabían a quién o a qué agradecer que estuvieran a salvo, decidieron no mirarle el diente al caballo regalado y simplemente aceptar que se habían salvado y que habían vivido para ver otro día.

_Gracias por no rendirte, Dean._ Pensaba Sam.

_Gracias por no rendirte, Sam._ Pensaba Dean.

Y así ambos salieron de ese bosque, sin mirar atrás. Ahora ambos sabían que mientras estuvieran juntos, aún sin saber cómo, podrían vencer lo que les deparara el futuro.

**FIN**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**Sí, ya sé, un poco cursi, je je, pero qué se le va a hacer, estoy tan emocionada porque la nueva temporada empieza este jueves y mis ideas andan algo locas. En fin, si les gustó aunque sea un poquito, porfis, dejen un review, siempre es bueno saber sus opiniones. :)**_


End file.
